Sollux Believes In A Thing Called Love
by TwoCute
Summary: *Sollux' adventures with Eridan Ampora from 'I Believe In A Thing Called Love'* Being in a makeshift band had it perks; like getting free drinks at the bar you played at. But it also had its downfalls; like meeting a snobby bartender who thinks he can have whatever he wants. What is a bassist to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again~**

**I had to re-write, revise and re-think this whole story even though I have the jest of it in my head. I was thinking about a good place to start. I first started with the first chapter from ****'I Believe In A Thing Called Love' and rewrote that whole chapter in Sollux' POV, then I changed my mind to starting near the end of the second chapter but I figured I owed you guys something a little more exciting~**

**So starting from Chapter 3 from 'I Believe In A Thing Called Love' is where I decided to start Sollux' grand adventure with Eridan Ampora. So yes, what I have here is an Erisol Fanfic~ Kyaaaa! **

**I want to make this one a short story. Welp, here's to hoping I can pull this off! XD **

"Well if it ith'nt mithter. Douchebag. Hope my lithp doethn't bug you too much ath I athk you for a drink." I said with slight venom in my voice. I wasn't particularly mad at the guy; there were worst things people have said to me. Plus, I try not to get as angry as I felt all the time so little shit like this; means nothing to me.

But when I talked, the guy fucking blushed. "W-What do you w-want." He strained from his lips and looked away from me. What an accent, I was intrigued to say the least, as I leaned on my elbows.

"What'th thith, theemth to me you have quite the accent there." I smirked. Although I was a bit jealous, he had a nice voice.

Resting his hands on his hips, the bartender rolled his eyes. "Yes, an accent, not a lisp. There's a fuckin'difference."

I leaned back and checked the guy out for a second. Was this guy serious? He had quite the attitude.

I remembered that blow-job boy was here when I saw him hurry off. Oh, I wonder what his rush was. I turned my direction back to um…

"What'th your name anywayth?" I asked, just so I had a name to the face.

He thought for a minute, as if he was debating whether he wanted to tell me his name or not. "Eridan. Yours?"

"Sollux." I said and the man's face changed a bit. I wasn't sure what he was reacting to though.

"Oh. I like that name, can I call you…Sol?" he asked and I sat there a bit confused. He liked my name? And why the hell was he giving me a nickname?

"Uh, thure I guess…can I have a beer?" I asked.

"W-what kind?" Eridan asked and I said Corona; they gave me the best buzz and fast.

Eridan smirked. "Good choice." And he walked off to get my drink.

If I didn't know better, I'd say that guy was flirting with me but I could be wrong, his accent kind of had this undertone of 'sexy' to it. Just a tad anyways.

He came back with the bottle and slid it over to me. "There you go, Sol." And the way he said my 'new' name proved my 50/50 theory right; he was flirting with me.

I took the drink with a 'thanks' and sipped it. Why was he being like that all of a sudden? Did he like my name that much or something?

I shrugged it off and looked around the place for KK but couldn't see him. I saw GT and Tav sitting and eating nachos together but no KK.

Being partially lazy to find him, I sat at the bar alone, asking for another drink from Eridan after ten minutes passed. Apparently that meant I wanted to talk to him more; according to him it seemed.

"A sorry sight to be sitin' and drinkin' alone isn't it?" He asked as he opened my beer for me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't care really, my friendth are around."

"W-Well, you look bored or somefin'" He commented and I raised an eyebrow.

"What maketh you thay that?" I inquired, I didn't think I looked that bored, just enjoying a drink from a hard day's work.

"I know-w w-when a person is bored, Sol." He said and leaned on the table. "I hav-ve my break in a few-w minutes, w-wanna join me?"

I blinked a few times. I wanted to think about the reply a bit more but with his eyes on me like that I just blurted a timid 'sure' and hoped to god, I didn't look like some idiot.

But he smiled, or smirked, I couldn't tell. "W-Wonderful." He said in that tone again and I felt my face grow warm. I really hopped this guy wasn't hitting on me, I was taken. Perhaps I should tell him that? I thought as I drank more of my beer. These bottles were smaller than I last remembered.

I'll tell him only if he starts something, I convinced myself. I hated assuming, I had to be sure.

I sent KK a text before I saw Eridan walk up from beside me. He had a mickey of something in his hand. "Common then, let's go." He said, ushering me towards the washrooms.

I looked around the crowd for KK again and sighed. I had a weird feeling about this but I knew KK wouldn't get himself into any trouble.

Me on the other hand; I could not say the same. Danger found me; I never went looking for it.

Eridan opened a back door near the women's washroom and the fresh air hit my nose and I took a deep breath, followed by a swig of my beer. Thank god I had this because I always got nervous when I was one-on-one with another person.

"Where are we going?" I asked Eridan as he hurried to, well, I didn't know.

"My car." And as he said that I heard a car beep and the head and tail lights flashed on; from a black mustang I believed.

"Holy…shiiiit." I breathed out, hoping Eridan couldn't hear me, but he did.

"Like it?" He asked as he opened the door by the driver's seat and bent over to grab something.

"Uh, did you bring me here to thow off your car, cauthe if you did, you're a real fucking prick." I mused. I didn't really care if he actually did, I would be pretty proud of this bitch of a car too, but it was a snobbish move. Kid must be rich as fuck, man.

"No, no, I needed my smokes." He said as he came out of the car and pulled out the box and looked at me. "And to get a'lil drunk." He laughed as he opened the bottle of Vodka.

"On the job?" I said in mock astonishment. I tried to sneak a peek at the interior of the vehicle when Eridan moved from the opened door.

"Sit dow-wn, hav-ve a feel, she's fuckin'comfy." His accented voice muffled by the cigarette in his mouth.

I finished my beer and set the empty bottle on the ground before heading over to the front seat and hopping in the car. I had to admit I felt a rush as the soft leather touched my skin. It was dark inside too. Everything looked sleek as fuck and well taken care of. And comfy was an understatement.

I heard Eridan chuckle and I looked up at him. My face reddened a bit as he looked down on me. He was an attractive guy and I started to feel self-conscious. "A kid in a candy store." He said softly and I rolled my eyes.

"Not even. It'th a nice car, nicetht I've ever been in." I admitted and felt the wheel. "But I'm not interethted in carth."

"Oh? Do you driv-ve?" he asked and took a poof of his smoke and then put it out; it was still a full one.

"No." I said, watching him swig some Vodka. Then he chugged a bit of it and my eyes went wide. He whipped his mouth as he looked out and over the car.

"W-Want a sip?" he looked at me and smirked. I swallowed, I hated drinking liquor straight. "Don't be a w-wuss." He teased when he saw my distaste of the idea.

I sighed. "Jutht a little." I pouted. I hated when strangers peer-pressured me too. But I figured I should be a bit more 'polite'.

Eridan smirked and leaned over to me, I backed away a little as his index finger lightly titled my head up by the chin.

I froze as Eridan put the plastic bottle against my lips and slowly lifted the bottle up.

My eyes went wide behind my shades. Then, as the Vodka became too much too fast, I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed his hand with the bottle, trying to get it away from me. He poured more down my throat before I coughed over the outside of his car.

I felt the liquid drip from my chin when I was bent over but I was lightly forced back up from the shoulders and gasped at the lewd feeling of a tongue licking around my chin and soon enough, it was in my mouth.

My heart threatened to stop when it struck me that Eridan was kissing me. His tongue already pressed against mine.

I pressed my hands against his chest in an attempt to shove him off but I didn't have the strength, I was panicking too much and the wave of awful tasting alcohol hit my head fast, making me groan. I could feel Eridan's knee against my crotch and his hands were planted firmly on my cheeks, ravishing my mouth like no fucking tomorrow.

What did I do to get this reaction from him?! I screamed in my head.

Eridan rubbed and thrust his tongue against mine, his head bobbing slightly as our lips pressed harder onto each other. It was impossible to close my damn mouth with his locked and opened over mine. He tasted like vodka and a hint of cigarette but the cologne coming off him was intoxicating. It took me a second to realise that I was kissing him back, fists now clenching his shirt and with a breath of air through my nose, I let out a hardy moan.

Too many sensations going threw me all at once; I didn't think I could fight it off as easily as I could go with it. And with his fucking leg rubbing against me at an alarming rate, I lost my sense of reason.

I wish I was more terrified but in truth, I've never felt a rush this good in a long time. I didn't want it to leave yet.

Not yet.

It felt like ever since I could breathe from my mouth again and shit was I panting, almost gasping for air. Our bodies began shifting as Eridan rushed onto the seat with me and forced the door closed. We were engulfed in darkness with the front window as our only real light source.

"I w-want you." I heard against my ear and I turned my head with a nervous moan. My heart beat so fast I was forgetting how to breathe and when I did let the air in, it was hard and shaky and exhilarating to feel.

Eridan's voice was husky and his accent was more evident, making him sound very aroused. His breathe against my neck gave me shivers. My hands, now gripping the seat in the darkness, were sweating profoundly.

Words died on my throat when Eridan began attacking my neck. He was gentle yet rough at the same time, I racked my brain trying the fathom how that was possible but the way he licked and where he licked had me squirming in the seat.

I felt him back away against his dashboard and through half-lidded eyes, I caught his smirk before he spoke. "I got you hard fast, eh." He commented as he pressed his whole hand against what I now know was my shameful hard-on. I let out a feeble yell at the contact and he chuckled.

_Ziiiiip._

Came a deviously dreadful sound and my breath hitched in the back of my throat as my eyes widened. Before I could react, I felt as the seat was suddenly forced back and if that wasn't enough to give me a heart attack, the backing of the seat fell down and I was almost lying flat as a board in Eridan's front car seat.

Panicking, I tried to sit back up but I was chest to chest with Eridan. Pressing his body against mine, I grabbed the sides of his sleeved arms and held onto them. He was straddling me as best as he could and leaned down for another, must quicker, kiss. Then he whispered.

"You w-would be amazed by the shit I could do in 10 minutes, Sol." And with that his body left mine and I watched him with eyes of complete bewilderment as he shoved his skinny ass under his dashboard then lifted my legs up and over his shoulders.

I breathed heavily again as he pulled the fabric covering everything I was hiding between there and I looked away as I let him remove it all completely. I was utterly ashamed but I told myself to suck it up.

I needed this didn't I? I wanted this right? That was why I was letting it happen, I was a bit drunk from a few beers and way too much Vodka entering my system but this, in the end, was my decision; and I choose to go with it.

"A-Ah!" I moaned as my length was engulfed in Eridan's wet and hot mouth. My back arched immediately and my hands flew to Eridan's hair, the only thing I could grab at this point. After a content hum, Eridan started to bob and I swallowed hard. This was really happening, I thought as a knot formed in my stomach, a good and a bad one.

I tried to regulate my breathing and shake the fear I felt, I had to try to enjoy this if I was risking so much to have it. I closed my eyes and titled my head back. More light moans left my mouth as Eridan caressed my length with his mouth and stopped to swirl his tongue. He lifted his head and began licking the sides and underside on my wet member.

I moaned harder and my toes that rested on the steering wheel curled from behind his head. Eridan wrapped an arm around my outer thigh and began jerking me off at the base. The new feeling had me squirm around a bit and I heard Eridan let out a laugh.

His mouth was on me again, making me arch my back again. Oh god, this felt amazing for lack of a better word. It didn't make me feel dirty either, I felt 'taken care of'. As fucked up as it sounded, this guy was giving me some kind of special treatment down there. With all the effort he was putting forth, I'd say he was some kind of expert.

Suddenly, things picked up quick and Eridan removed his hand to grip both his hands against my hips and I let out a long and shaky moan as he bobbed his head faster and faster. My hands flew up and under my shades, coving my face and hopefully my moans.

I understood why he grabbed my hips so firmly, I couldn't stay still in the seat, my release soon to come was running all through my body before it reached my abdomen. I knew I was finished soon.

"I-I'm gonna-ah!" I moaned too much for words to form a sentence. Just then Eridan replaced his mouth with his hand and rubbed hard against my length.

I let out one last moan and came as Eridan's hand basically milked it right out on me. My fingers knotted in my own hair as my orgasm contorted my face and left me breathless for a few seconds. I lay on the leather seat panting until I regained myself.

Everything came rushing back to me when I heard the car door open and my heart raced all over again. I must have been too preoccupied to actually feel Eridan leave from under his dash and move my legs out of the way. I moved around a little in the seat and heard Eridan chuckle.

His face was in the car again, with a grin as he went over to rummage through the compartment in front of the passenger's seat. He pulled out a few napkins and handed them over to me. Embarrassed, I grabbed them and hurriedly started to remove 'the evidence'. Not like it made a fucking difference.

"W-Watch out, I'm gonna put the seat back." Eridan warned as he shoved his hand down the side of the car. I was quick to move up to avoid the backing of the seat hitting me. Then Eridan took a hold of the bottom of the seat and thrust it forward, with me on it. Did with guy have strength or was I really as light as a feather like KK always told me?

Reaching for my pants and boxers and trying to put them on as fast as I could, I felt the guilt slowing spreading. Rushing was pointless though because I knew I'd just sit there on the seat I just got a blow-job from a stranger, being dumbfounded.

I avoided direct eye contact with Eridan but in the corner of my eye I could see him lighting up another cigarette, or maybe the same one from last time.

"Cops are here." Eridan said in the most nonchalant voice I've ever heard.

"What!?" I said as I looked outside, arms braced against the car's sides and sure enough, cop cars were situated around the bar. My jaw dropped.

What the ever-lasting fuck happened while I was getting a fucking blow job in this dude's car!?

"W-Wonder w-what happened…" Eridan pondered, not fazed by the scene. He then looked down at me and I looked away. I could see his body turn toward me and soon he was squatting down and looking at me again.

We stared at each other for a moment when he put his hand out, asking to see my phone. I reached into my pocket to pull it out and saw the texts I was getting from KK, regardless I gave him my phone.

I wasn't this submissive but I felt different around Eridan. I felt like he was looking into me and it was very uncomfortable. And the fact that I let him suck my dick, I didn't really want to look him straight in the face like he could me.

Eridan took out his phone as well and was fiddling with them, but I knew he was exchanging numbers. Apparently I needed his number now.

I looked out to the ambulance that was there and began to really wonder if everyone was okay. I needed to go.

"Here." Eridan passed me my phone and I put it back in my pocket and finally stood up. That was when I noticed that Eridan was a tad taller than me.

"I thould go, gotta make thure my friendth are okay." I told him and he took another huff of his cigarette.

"Shorefin'(Sure thing), Sol. See ya around." Eridan said casually and I couldn't help but stare at him, not sure if he was actually real anymore.

Speechless, I turned around and started to jog over to the red and blue flashing lights. So much for telling him anything about your girlfriend if he started something.

**And so the story begins~**


	2. Chapter 2- Part 1

**This is tricky, figuring out when Sollux and Eridan hook up while following through the original storyline. XD **

**But nonetheless, I figured out the next chapter! So just for a little re-cap; Chapter 4, after Dave and Karkat talked on the phone for the first time (after Dave left the hospital), there was a period when they didn't talk until chapter 5, Tuesday night.**

**Starting on a Saturday night, Sollux gets a text from Eridan.**

If I go I could just avoid any physical contact and I would have to seriously object to any 'back-stage' offerings from the other male.

Well, avoiding physical contact might be going a bit far. Any unwanted or ill-suited gestures of any sort would be a big red flag to high tail it out of there!

The real question here was; why did I want to go so bad anyways?

The last couple of days have been more or less a general nightmare, mentally. The main problem being my inability to get that fucking bartender out of my head.

In some ways I was furious at him, taking advantage of me like that and giving me a guilty conscious to deal with but in other ways, not only did I allow what he did…I foresee it happening again.

And that was when I wondered if I really was cheating on my girlfriend.

I sigh and shake my head in my hands, think of her now.

Feferi had long, curly, dark brown hair and a bit a tan to her skin from living in California. She worked in building a company; she was born into a rich family and moved here to aid the company's expansion. She was a joy to be around and always knew how to make me smile the cheesiest smiles and I knew how to brighten up her day. We were total opposites, her being a social butterfly, but we clicked.

But lately, I couldn't see her so much because of her job. She went off to Korea with her father about a week or so ago and wasn't coming back for another week.

It was all just confusing for me since I never know when the next time I'll see her was. Fuck, she could come back from Korea and have somewhere else to go!

We video chat sometimes but that was beside the point.

I would never in my life, cheat on someone because of that. It was just too typical for me, sure I'm your typical nerd but I have some moral fibre like a person wouldn't believe. But there are somethings I couldn't explain or justify and this was trouble I had a hard time wiggling out of!

I looked at the text on my phone again. It's been a solid 15 minutes since I received it and I figured I couldn't keep Eridan waiting. So I was going to call him, be a man and say I couldn't go.

My reason? I didn't do the whole 'clubbing' thing.

I clicked on his contact info and it began dialling and my heart began to sped up with each ring. But I didn't care what I strangely felt for this stranger, be it lust of some other unfathomable reason, I wasn't going to be _that_ guy to Feferi, she deserved much, much better. I should be humbly awaiting her unknown arrival time and not be hanging out with people and having fun…and shit.

"Sol!" Eridan said through the phone excitedly. I was a bit taken away by it. "Please tell me you called to giv-ve me your address."

Aw nuts. "Uh, well, to be honest, I don't…club…" I said, I meant to be more snobbish about the subject but I felt uncool again.

"Aww sol, don't be like that! I'm sorry to bug you about it 'n all though…my date bailed on me." The man said in a tone that said 'as usual' in it.

"Oh, that thucks. But uh, I'm afraid I'll have to thep thith one out athwell Eridan." Aha, there we go, some brutal rejection on my part.

"Oh cod, Sol, liv-ve a little w-will ya! I know-w you're a nerd and all that junk but come on, just once." Eridan reasoned and I frowned. Geez, this guy was not the type of person to take no for an answer. Troublesome.

"Jutht once?" The phrase let a bitter taste in my mouth. A bitter, Vodka taste in my mouth to be exact. When I told him 'Jutht a little.' of the shit and instead got half a mouth full. I was not falling for that again.

"Yeah, It's a classy type thing, so nothin' dirty or anythin'. Plus, I'll pay for your drinks~" the male taunted and I frowned again, this time I'm sure it was more of a pout.

To be fair, it was boring here…and going out wouldn't be too bad. I'd just have to watch myself…

"I gueth I could go…" I heard a victorious yes on the other end and rolled my eyes, refusing not to find this amusing. "But, I won't drink." I told him. That way I would have a 100% control of myself, unlike the 50% I had last time.

"W-why not? Clubbin' drunk is half the fun!" Eridan whined and I could help but chuckle.

"I'll jutht thtick to the other half of the fun, watching drunken people like you try to 'club'. Come on, meet me half way at leatht, I am going out of my comfort level here. And it'th late already." I told him.

"Sol, you get better at dancing when you hav-ve a shot or tw-wo but fine, if it'll get you to join me so I'm not alone, that's definitely better than nothin' " He finally gave in and I smiled wide, quite proud of myself.

I could still go out a bit and not have to worry again about being unfaithful. I'd let last time go for reasons but shame on me if I fail this test too. I would tell him that I have a girlfriend but that would cause weird confrontations and headache inducing bullshit that I didn't want to deal with, so I could pretend that everything was fine, normal, whatever and when worse comes to worse; I'd flat out reject him. I mean, he was an okay guy…a bit forward but still okay, I guess.

Okay, that over with. "Good boy, now my address is Maple st. near farewell mall. Middle building."

"Alright then, I'll text you when I'm at the mall." Eridan said.

We said our good-byes and I was off to get ready when a really big and possibly bad realisation hit me; Karkat.

How was I going to explain this to him? This whole, suddenly outing out to see a friend that nobody knew and we'd be going to a fancy club and this was screaming all kinds of wrong.

Kk was on the couch watching something awful I was sure as I looked to the side from the bedroom we shared. It was a small room mind you and we were glad that both our beds could fit in with a night stand between us and my desk was at the end of my bed but we had to share a closet which wasn't bad since either of us had many clothes.

To hell with it, it was my life, I couldn't let 'I want to know every single detail about what it is you're doing now and forever because I'm the mother you never had' friend of mine let me not do things…here and there. We had quite the relationship.

"Hey, kk." I yell out from the closet as I look for something decent to wear, like something that wasn't band shirts.

"What the fuck do you want." he grumbled. He hated it when I yelled over to him.

"I want," I started "to tell you I'm going out."

Silence.

When I looked over at Kk, he was staring at me with a blank face yet his aura was more like 'what alternate universe have I suddenly been transported to.' Let me clarify that I didn't go out much. At all.

"What? You're going out? Like…outside…?" the shorty asked, thoroughly confused. Sometimes I thought he was more cut out to be an actor than a singer.

I laughed and pulled my shirt over my head, not caring if he saw because one, he has seen me naked more times than I'd like to admit(nothing sexual, we share a room.) and two, I wasn't anything 'sexy', which was another reason why I found myself thinking about Eridan a lot. Eridan 'wanted' me last time, and I didn't understand that concept at all. I barely knew him and I thought he hated me. I wouldn't mind asking him, and if he gives me the 'horny' excuse, he's dead.

"Yeth, Kk, Outthide." I chuckled. "I'm allowed to right?" I asked in slight mockery and Kk huffed.

"Sure, fuckface, go outside, go to space for all I care, which in any case, I don't. What I really want to know is why, suddenly, does the areas outside this very confinement that you oh so often hide yourself in, interest you? Oh and why the flying fuck would you decide to use the outdoors, since you never fucking do unless it's for work or gigs, without any of us!?" Karkat was panting for his rant and I really, truly wondered about him a lot. Where does he come up with these sentences from the top of his hot-headed brain of his?

I got my pants on during his rant and when I finished I gave him my most 'wtf' look I could give him. "I know you're jealouth of people inviting me placeth without you but you need to relakth, I'm jutht chilling with a co-worker." I hated lying to people, especially people I cared about but fuck, I needed a break and Kk just couldn't give me one.

I never go out but when I do, which was indeed very rare, however, Kk was always up my ass about it. Geez, I was used to it sure but every single time he did it and I was still shocked that he was still this much up my damn ass about it!

"Anywayth…" I stress out, now feeling a bit annoyed at my friend. "he hath an extra path for a club that he wath going to bring thomeone elthe but, I'm hith latht rethort. Tho, I'm going to go. Anymore quethtionth or concernth?"

I was finally dressed up, by that I meant simply wearing a shirt and jeans; skinny jeans though. I made sure I had my phone, shitty wallet and keys before leaving the room.

Karkat was staring at me evilly. I must have rendered him speechless, a rare occurrence. But then it flowed out like a waterfall.

"How are you getting there? What club? Is it a dirty, filthy piece of shit place? When are you coming back? What the guy's-" He rambled on until I 'shh'ed him with my index finger roughly against his stupid lips. He backed away from the gesture and stared at me some more.

"By car and it'th a fancy club. When I come back hath yet to be determined. I'll text you if anything, okay?" I assured him and smiled wickedly at the blush he tried to hide by turning away from me and looking at the screen.

"You're so-urgh. Whatever. Have fun or some shit. Don't get raped either while you're at it." He mumbled angrily.

Laughing, I put my shoes on and opened the door. "Bye mom." I called out before closing it, heard a 'fuck you' before it shut completely.

I smirked, that went better than usual. I felt bad for lying a bit about Eridan being my co-worker but the rest was true so I deserved some credit.

I texted Eridan to just meet me at the mall because I'd be waiting there.

I saw the only mustang I'd ever really seen in this town pull up to the curb and the window was already down.

"Cod Sol, I'm guessin' you don't hav-ve anythin' else to w-wear?" the driver commented.

I shook my head and headed to the passenger's seat. Sitting down, I felt the memories flash through my head.

"W-Well w-what about those cod'aw-wful shades, can't you just not w-wear them…?" He asked as he started driving out of the mall's parking lot.

I looked at him unimpressed. "And what are you? the fathion polith?"

"Sorry, I happen to hav-ve a fashion sense, I forget that others don't. Unfortunate really." He said and flashed me a coy smile.

"Oh shit, I forgot how much of a jerk you are." I said with my arms crossing my chest.

Eridan laughed and elbowed my scrawny arm. "No w-worries Sol, you pull it off better than anyone else could."

"Cauthe, that'th what I'm trying to do, pull off a trend or thomething. Thethe are my prethcription glatheth dumbath." I groan but wasn't mad for some reason. It was odd, normally I'd reframe from telling people what was going on with my eyes but Eridan brought the subject up in a way that I was kind of comfortable with.

"Oh?" he said as he gave me a glance. "W-Why the colours then? Nev-ver seen it before."

Now I could tell he was interested in the subject, making me feel really weird inside. God, I couldn't really read this guy, what a fucking first!

"Thome rare condidtion. Had it thince I wath a child and never bother to athk what it wath I guess." I admitted. All I really knew was that it had to do with the blue in my shades corresponding with my brown eye and the red corresponding with my blue eye and it balanced something out. It has been awhile since I saw my eye doctor. He was way too far away now that I moved.

"Cool." He said nodding his head while he drove.

Again, I was shocked. The first time I had finally had the courage to tell and even show Feferi my eyes, she asked more questions than a bloody math test. This guy complete dropped the subject, even after being interested. Could it be that he sensed I didn't want to talk about it?

"You can play the radio if you w-want, Sol. "He offered and I looked at the dashboard.

"Too many buttonth on that thing, I don't want to launch rocketh by akthident." I said as I examined it.

Eridan let out another laugh and looked at me. "You are somethin'else Sol."

I blinked a few times. What did that mean? "Uh…thankth?"

"Ugh, I'll put the music on then." He said in faulty frustration. "I'm goin' to be a dickhead and assume you like techno." He chuckled as the techno beats played.

I rolled my eyes but there was a smile on my face, I couldn't tell why yet but I think it had to do with this guy's mysterious charm.

"Now I feel thtupid for actually liking it." I mused and he let out a little laugh. It was a cool laugh, kind of like Dave. Dave went to Jake's bar a lot, I wonder if he knew Eridan. I could ask Eridan but to be honest, I didn't want to know. I just didn't want to know.

Strangely enough, I didn't feel too awkward in Eridan's car, maybe because I was in the opposite seat but still, I felt pretty relaxed, especially for someone who hated one-on-one hangouts and about to enter a foreign environment.

That was when it dawned on me; I was really fucking relaxed right now. For those reasons, and for the fact that I barely knew Eridan, and the most crucial fact; he sucked me off. Shit, maybe that was what made me so okay with being around this guy. It sounded pretty fucked up but perhaps there was a psychological thing behind being really intimate with someone before really knowing them making you more comfortable and-

"W-Wrapped up in your head real good there huh Sol?" Eridan commented and I indeed had to stop my train of though.

"Shit, thorry." I said automatically. He probably thought I was ignoring him or being really anti-social.

"W-We'll be there soon. "he said as he turned a corner. "To be honest, I hate small talk."

"Me too." I agreed. "But I can have it…I jutht can't thtart it." I explain.

"Makes sense." He said and the techno music continued to play until we found a parking stop at the big ass fancy building. It was sleek and dark coloured with pink and purple lights shining through and around it.

We get out and shut the doors and walked up to the line. I could feel the music booming through the ground. I worried about neighbouring buildings or complexes when I noticed that there were none.

"Where the fuck are we?" I asked Eridan, having to raise my voice a little.

"Dalegrov-ve, it's a little out there but not too far." Eridan said back and I nodded my head.

We waited in line for about ten minutes then we showed our I.D to the guy and he asked us for the entrance fee.

Fuck, I forgot about that. It was only 20$, so I opened my wallet and suddenly I was pushed inside by Eridan.

"I got this Sol." He said as he flashed the man another card and he nodded, letting us both in.

I started at Eridan. "Wath that a VIP path?" I asked in a 'knowing you, it would be' tone of voice.

Eridan flashed me a cheeky smile and grabbed my hand, making me flinch a little, but he didn't let go.

"My sister w-works here, so I get in free w-with a friend on her days in." He said with a wink and I blushed.

I should have pulled my hand away, but his fingers felt so nice between mine.

I think I have a slight problem now.

**Part 1~**


End file.
